Birthday gift
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: JB makes a fanfic of Tsuna and Kyouya for her younger sister. See what Tsuna's and Kyouya's reaction inside.


**Birthday Gift**

**by Jheraczelle Mae**

**This is a birthday gift to my Imouto-chan, Love Chronical. Love imouto-chan, I hope you'll like this little surprise from me.**

Hibari drove his car towards their house. He glanced at the box of cake and box of gift for their second daughter, Love.

**Flashback…**

"_Hey, Love, what do you want for your birthday, huh?" Tsuna asked their child with a smile._

_Love looked at the brunet with her green eyes. She shrugged before standing up and sitting on JB's lap. "I want a fan fic from JB-onee-sama!" she answered with a mischievous grin._

_JB who was currently reading a novel looked at her younger sister. "What?" her chocolate brown eyes looked confused. "What did you just say? Sorry, I wasn't listening."_

"_I said, I want a fan fic made by you for my birthday!"_

_JB blinked a few times then sighed. "No way."_

_Love pouted. "Why not?"_

"_That's just because." JB answered with finality._

_Tears started to form on the sides of Love's eyes. She looked at Tsuna with her big eyes. "Dad!" she threw herself to Tsuna's arms while sobbing._

"_Why don't you just make one for your sister's birthday, JB?" Tsuna asked._

_JB shrugged as she stood up and walked towards Kyouya who was sitting on the sofa. She sat on Kyouya's lap and leaned back so her back was on Kyouya's chest. "That's just because, Maman." she repeated._

_Kyouya wrapped his arms around their first child. "The two of you stop bothering Jorrielle now." he said with a small smile as he placed a kiss on his child's cheek._

_Tsuna and Love pouted oh-so-cutely. "The two of you are unfair." they said simultaneously._

_JB and Kyouya just smirked. The two of them had been the Allies ones while Tsuna and Love are the Axis whenever they had some… things to talk about._

**Flashback ends…**

Kyouya smiled. _She'll love this…_

He pulled over in the garage. He took the cake and the gift before getting down. He walked to the house where he heard some squeals from inside.

"No! Don't!" JB's squeals turned to screams by the moment.

Kyouya ran to the girl's rooms where he saw Love sitting on JB's stomach and trying to grab a portfolio from the older child. "What are you doing?" he asked sternly.

"That's my gift, Dad!" Love said with a pout.

"You already read it! So stop trying to get it again and go get changed!" JB said to her sister as she raised the portfolio.

Kyouya took the portfolio and read the contents.

JB and Love watched Kyouya's reaction turn from calm to… uh… not so calm.

Kyouya's eyes widened as he continued to read.

"Dad…" JB and Love called.

Kyouya looked at them. "The two of you, stay here." he said seriously as he walked out of the room.

JB and Love looked at each other. "Oh, we're doomed…" they both said.

"Daddy Tsuna's going to be raped…" Love said.

"Of course he is! My writing's too hot for Daddy Kyouya to just let it go…" JB said with a smirk. Then mentally added, _I guess… You're bragging again, JB. You're awful._

**(^_^)**

Kyouya went to his and Tsuna's room where he saw the brunet sitting on the bed with his laptop on his lap.

Tsuna looked up from his laptop to the skylark. "Hi, Kyouya." he greeted with a smile.

"Look at this." Kyouya said as he gave the portfolio to the brunet who took it immediately.

_Kyouya Hibari, a 28-year-old business man stared at his husband while the brunet was walking down the stairs with Kyouya's white shirt which was falling off of his shoulder. __**Damn! He looked so ravishing…**__the skylark thought. He looked down to Tsuna's legs and thighs that were exposed due to the lack of any shorts or pants._

"_Hi, Kyouya!" Tsuna greeted as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kyouya's lips._

_Kyouya grabbed Tsuna's shirt and pulled it for a deeper access in the brunet's mouth._

"_Mm…" Tsuna moaned at the kiss. He straddled Kyouya's lap and wrapped his arms around the skylark's neck._

_Kyouya touched Tsuna's thighs and legs which sent shivers up and down the brunet's spine._

_Kyouya unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt and started licking the nipples beneath. He sucked on the perked bud which made Tsuna moan._

"_AH!" Tsuna gasped._

_Kyouya continued to suck on the nipple_.

_Kyouya reached down Tsuna's briefs and touched the erect member._

"_Ah!" Tsuna gasped at the touch._

_Kyouya held Tsuna's member tightly. He started stroking lightly._

"_Ah… hah… Wait!" Tsuna grabbed Kyouya's wrist. "No… please…"_

"_But it'll hurt if I don't let you come." Kyouya said with a smirk._ _Kyouya stroked the brunet hard._

"_No! Nnn…" the brunet closed his eyes._

_Kyouya stroked faster._

_Tsuna arched his back in bliss. "K-Kyouya… I… I'm g-gonna…"_

"_No." Kyouya said and stopped stroking. He held the base of Tsuna's member tightly._

"_Kyouya!" Tsuna exclaimed. "You're so… mean…" Tsuna said with a pout._

_Kyouya smirked. He stroked the erect member until Tsuna came into his hand._

"_AH!" Tsuna screamed as he came into Kyouya's waiting hand._

_Kyouya licked his hand clean of Tsuna's cum. He waited for the brunet to collect himself._

"_K-Kyouya…" Tsuna called._

"_Hnn…?"_

"_Do you want to continue?"_

_Kyouya looked at his husband. "You know the answer to that, Tsunayoshi."_

_Tsuna smiled._

_Kyouya managed to smile back._

_Kyouya removed Tsuna's briefs and threw it somewhere across the room. He licked his fingers and made sure that they were wet enough. He entered a finger into Tsuna's hole and watched Tsuna's face contort in pleasure. The he added another digit. He moved them in and out._

_Tsuna squirmed at the familiar feeling of pain and pleasure combined._

_Kyouya moved his fingers in and out of Tsuna furiously._

_Tsuna moaned and gasped as his hands and body quivered in pleasure. "U-um… K-Kyouya?"_

"_Hmmm…?"_

_Tsuna looked at Kyouya with lust-filled eyes. "Look." he said as he leaned forward with a moan since Kyouya's fingers are still in him. He showed his erection which was already standing proudly._

"_I can see that, Tsunayoshi." Kyouya was already leaning forward but stopped midway when Tsuna put his palm in front of Kyouya's face._

"_Can I top today?"_

_Kyouya stared at his husband._

"_Please…?"_

_Kyouya sighed. "Fine." He leaned back until he was already lying back._

_Tsuna almost immediately kissed Kyouya. He licked on the skylark's lower lip and entered when Kyouya granted him entrance. He pulled the white t-shirt over Kyouya's head and threw it across the room. He licked on the bud he saw._

"_Ah…" Kyouya moaned._

_Tsuna sucked and licked at the perked nipple before moving to the other one. While doing that, his hands moved down and pushed the jogging pants and boxers down. He moved down until he was face-to-face with Kyouya's throbbing member. He licked the tip of the crotch before taking half of it in his mouth._

"_Ngh…" Kyouya moaned and his back arched in pleasure._

_Tsuna bobbed his head up and down sometimes, painfully slow; sometimes, terribly fast._

"_Nn… Hah… Ah…"_

_Tsuna couldn't stop the pride to rise up his throat when he felt Kyouya squirm under his touch._

"_Damn it, Tsunayoshi!" Kyouya cursed._

_Tsuna raised his head. "What is it, Kyouya?" he asked oh-so-innocently._

"_Come in… me."_

_Tsuna smiled. He took a bottle of lube from the bottom drawer. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before entering one in Kyouya._

"_Ah!" Kyouya gasped at the feeling of the cold, lubricated finger inside him._

_Tsuna waited for a few seconds before adding another digit inside._

"_Nn…" the skylark's back arched in pain and pleasure._

_He moved his fingers in and out just like what the skylark had done to him just a few minutes ago._

"_Faster…"_

_Tsuna did as he was told._

"_Damn it, Tsunayoshi. Come in already." Kyouya said as he moved against Tsuna's fingers._

_Tsuna removed his fingers which resulted to a whimper from the skylark. He put his member inside without any warning which earned him a glare from his husband._

"_Do you know the meaning of warning, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya asked angrily._

_Tsuna just smiled apologetically. He moved slowly before picking up his pace._

"_Ah… Hah…" Kyouya moaned._

_Tsuna pounded in Kyouya's insides until he felt Kyouya's muscles clench him tight and milked him of his cum and Kyouya came onto their stomachs too._

Tsuna closed the manuscript and looked at Kyouya. "JB wrote this?"

"Yes, she did." Kyouya answered. "It made me hard."

"Me too."

**xXx**

JB and Love looked at each other when they heard moans and groans from their parents' room.

"Seems like they're enjoying my fanfic, Love." JB said with a laugh.

Love blushed. "That should be a gift for me."

"Well, they're the ones enjoying it so…"

"Ugh…" Love shook her head.

JB and Love laughed as they high fived.


End file.
